


Friends With Benefits

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Sub Luke, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Nick x Luke (Nuke) [Smuts]





	1. Pain and Pleasure

Nick and Luke were making out on Nick's bed. Nick is on top of Luke. They both have their shirts and pants off, they were only in their boxers. Nick's hat was on the ground. 

 

Nick deepened the kiss as Luke moans in his mouth. He smiled and they stop kissing, they are both panting. 

 

He takes off Luke's boxers. He grabs Luke's length with his hand, he starts rubbing it up and down. 

 

Then, he licks it slowly and puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking it, Luke moans softly. Luke grabs Nick's hair. Nick smiles a little bit and sucks more. 

 

Luke couldn't take it anymore and he came into Nick's mouth. Nick swallowed and looks up at Luke. Nick takes out a small bottle and puts some of the stuff on his fingers. 

 

Nick pushes his fingers inside of Luke.  He pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Luke moans. 

 

Luke closed his eyes for a second. He was blushing.

 

Nick smirked and bit his bottom lip. 

 

Luke opens his eyes and looked at Nick.

 

Nick takes out his fingers and takes off his own boxers. He puts more stuff on his length. 

 

He grabs Luke's legs and spread them. Nick pushes himself inside of him. 

 

Luke moaned as he grabbed the bed sheets.

 

Nick stopped, he kissed and licked Luke's neck.

 

“Luke…” Nick whispered in his ear. 

 

Then, Nick goes in and out of him. He goes harder and faster. 

 

Nick thrusts deeper inside of him. 

 

Luke moans loudly in pain and pleasure. 

 

Luke was in so much pain and pleasure that he couldn't think straight. 

 

He moaned his name. “Nick..” 

 

Nick goes deeper inside Luke, he hit Luke's 'sweet spot'. He goes harder and moans. 

 

Luke moans louder. “N-Nick..Nick!” 

 

Nick kissed Luke as he goes even harder. 

 

Nick came inside Luke, he took his length out of him. 

 

Some of the cum was going down Luke's leg. He was hurting a little bit but, he smiles anyway. 

 

Nick looked at Luke. 

 

Luke's face was really red. 

 

Nick smiled again and lays next to him. 

 


	2. Feel You Deep

Nick's hat was on the table. 

 

Their clothes were on the floor. 

 

They were both naked as they were kissing. 

 

Nick smirked, he pushed Luke against the wall and kissed him more. He sticks his tongue down Luke's mouth. He deepened the kiss as Luke moans softly. 

 

Nick stopped kissing him, Luke was panting. 

 

He put his fingers in Luke's mouth. Luke suck his fingers and got them wet. Nick took them out and turned Luke over. 

 

Nick pushed two of his fingers inside of Luke. He moaned as Nick pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. 

 

Nick took them out and got closer to Luke. 

 

He pushed his length inside of Luke. 

 

Luke moans as Nick fucks him against the wall. 

 

Nick stopped for a second and takes his length out of him. 

 

Luke gave him a look like 'why did you stop?’ 

 

Nick got on the ground. “Come here.” he said, smiling. 

 

Luke walked over to him, he got on the floor too.

 

Luke gets on his hands and knees. 

 

He blushed being in this position.

 

Nick smirked again and then, he pushed himself inside of Luke again. 

 

Nick goes in and out of him. He goes harder and faster. 

 

“More..Harder..N-Nick…” Luke said 

 

Nick thrusts even deeper inside of him. 

 

Luke moans loudly. “Ahh! Nick!” 

 

“Luke…” Nick moans as he goes even harder. Nick rolls his head back in pleasure. Luke was moaning more as Nick came inside of him. 

 

Nick pulls his length out of Luke. 

 

Nick smiled as they both laid on the ground, together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I wrote this a long time ago xD


End file.
